


dark soul

by homovikings



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 11:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12680871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homovikings/pseuds/homovikings
Summary: “How did you gain the Grandmaster's favor, Loki,” Thor wonders, months later.





	dark soul

**Author's Note:**

> hi there

“How _did_ you gain his favor, Loki,” Thor wonders, months later.

Loki, in the process of refreshing a horn of Thor’s mead, pauses, back suddenly tense.

“Thor,” he murmurs, rather than answer the question.

“Aye, ‘tis my name,” Thor agrees. He accepts the horn of mead Loki grudgingly offers him before he settles in beside Thor, the picture of recalcitrance, of reluctance. “Well?” Thor prompts.

Loki’s eyes close for several moments. When he re-opens them, it’s to shoot a furious look at Thor. “He asked to be _entertained_ ,” Loki drawls. He refuses to maintain eye contact. “He —”

Thor leans forward. Any prior amusement he felt fades in light of Loki’s solemn expression, of the anger he can sense bubbling ‘neath Loki’s skin.

“— he insisted on hearing _song_ and dance, of — of a fictitious, mind you, story of myself and a goats’ testicles —”

The laugh that erupts from Thor is completely unexpected — he really, _really_ would have tried to hold it in, honest, but — Loki looks _so fucking_ cowed and Thor can’t help but think fucking _finally,_ he _deserves_ it, the asshole, and so he laughs and laughs and laughs while Loki crosses his arms and shoots Thor several lethal glares.

* * *

The thing is —

— Midgardian recollections’ of Nordic mythology were, sadly, often incorrect.

Thor doesn’t blame them? Like, there are always tons of different versions of mythological texts circulating — Thor just refrained from making a habit of correcting people from, y’know, researching on their _own_.

But, I mean, Thor finds it rather hilarious — spectacularly hilarious, mind you — that most people think Fenris is Loki’s son, or Sleipnir, Hela, his daughter; Loki, who has never birthed anyone, before, despite the thought flickering, momentarily, through Thor’s mind (being a shape-shifter produces these sorts of thoughts).

* * *

Months and months later, Loki, curled against Thor’s side, says, “I didn’t fuck him, you know.”

Thor stirs. He grunts, shifts, and peers at Loki. “Oh?”

“The Grandmaster,” Loki clarifies. Thor doesn’t answer. “I didn’t fuck him. He didn’t fuck me.”

Thor huffs a laugh and tightens his grip on Loki. “Idiot,” he murmurs. “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> hue
> 
> you can find me [here](https://twitter.com/homovikings/)!!! :)


End file.
